Phineas and Ferb's More Spot the Diff
Phineas and Ferb's More Spot the Diff is a marathon of more Spot the Diff episodes based on the Spot the Diff Marathon. Fixed Episodes Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Unfair Science Fair Phineas and Ferb Get Busted Secret of Success Not Phineas and Ferb Unfixed Episodes Phineas and Ferb's Wrongness Boogaloo (changed name to Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo) Unfair But Fair Science (changed name to Unfair Science Fair Redux) Phineas and Ferb Get Wrong (changed name to Phineas and Ferb Get Busted) Secret of Failure (changed name to Secret of Success) Is Phineas and Ferb (changed name to Not Phineas and Ferb) Wrong stuff from Phineas and Ferb's Wrongness Boogaloo *Phineas and Ferb hold up pictures of Them riding the Mixer Mingler instead of pictures of them in the past. *Candace's phone is yellow. *Stacy's hair changes red. *Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella appear entering Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. instead of the museum, then they are seen in the museum. *Isabella accidentally enters a different time with her LEFT elbow. *The switch to travel time was LEFT. *Xavier and Fred are seen sitting on a NON-DIGITAL tree. *When the seen changes inside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. in the future, the Checker pieces change into Chess pieces. *The backround that changes into a calander changes into Xavier and Fred's Backyard. *The giant bone dissapears at the museum in the future. *Candace and Linda are walking with Blue Shoes spredding orange moss in the ground. *The clothes in Phineas's, Ferb's and Isabella's are changed color. *The Poster still appears when the kids rip up the poster at the market in the past. *Linda is seen wearing the cute little purple sundress from "Mom's Birthday" when saying "SAVE MY SON!" *The Tin-foil ball turns purple. *Doofenshmirtz is seen in his old form when saying "I'm alive!" in his regular saying form. *Perry had survived the tin-foil ball after Doofenshmirtz says that he is alive, even though Perry got hit by the tin-foil ball. *The man who is telling Future Candace Law # 9001 is wearing a green lab coat. *The statue that shows Hienz Doofenshmirtz only shows Phineas Flynn, smiling. *The man who calls himself tattle-tale shows off Baljeet's A+++ grade for making a Portal to Mars ("Unfair Science Fair") instead of the paper that says "Tattle-tale" *Young Phineas is seen dancing at the very end of the "It's been a charmed life" song. *Perry's lair from the future shows off the lair from the past. *When Candace is trying to go to the past and fix everything, the word that says "PAST" says "PRESENT". *The tin-foil ball that destroyed the time machine still becomes purple. *There was no rollercoaster prop from the top of the tree Phineas and Ferb are sitting. But it does in the part where it exploded. *When Phineas says "Candace, Meet Candace." His hair changes yellow. *Candace's hair changes Purple. *Isabella is seen drinking oil instead of soda. *In the credits, Phineas and Ferb hold up pictures of Them riding the Mixer Mingler instead of pictures of them in the past. *In the credits, Isabella brings oil instead of soda. Wrong stuff from Unfair But Fair Science Phineas doesn't turn on the light in Baljeet's room. Baljeet's scarf in the song is Blue. Doofensmirtz is wearing a dress in the Truck. Wrong stuff from Phineas and Ferb Get Wrong Candace's delusional zebra's stripes turn pink then yellow. Wrong stuff from Secret of Failure Wrong stuff from Is Phineas and Ferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Sequels